F-C-N Server Admin Guide
Dies ist der offizielle F-C-N Server Admin Guide, geschrieben von F_C_N (Martin). Das Ziel dieses Guides ist es, alle Admins auf den gleichen Wissenstand zu bringen, damit jeder von ihnen in sämtlichen Zuständigkeitsbereichen hilfreich sein kann. Das betrifft: Projekte bewerten, Ränge vergeben, Griefer und Spammer abwehren, Gegrieftes reparieren und wenn nötig Spieler kicken oder bannen, usw. Im besten Fall sollte jeder Admin das gleiche können, damit bestimme Aufgaben nicht an einzelnen hängen bleiben. 1.Projektbewertung Das ist der wahrscheinlich schwierigste Teil, da jeder etwas anderes für gut oder schön hält. Dennoch sollte es möglich sein Projekte unabhängig von den verschiedenen Geschmäckern bewerten zu können. Grob kann die Bewertung in folgende Kategorien eingeteilt werden: Form: Hierbei geht es nicht darum welche Blöcke benutzt wurden sondern, wie sie angeordnet wurden. Ist das Gebäude nur eine Kiste? - Egal wie groß oder bunt. Oder besteht es aus verschiedenen Formen, hat mehrere Ecken und Kanten, eventuell schräge oder noch spezieller geformte Dächer. Hierzu zählt auch, ob die Wände von oben bis nach unten ganz glatt sind, oder ob durch bestimmte Blöcke Einkerbungen oder hervorstehende Strukturen erschaffen wurden. Beispiel: Dünnes Glas und Falltüren als Fensterläden erzeugen Vertiefungen und Erhöhungen in der Wand und betonen die Fenster. Oder balkenartig angeordnete halbe Blöcke können gut sichtbar machen, wo die Stockwerke unterteilt sind. Das sind nur Beispiele, wie man von der glatten, einfachen Blockform wegkommen könnte, natürlich gibt es noch viele mehr. Blockwahl: Damit ist gemeint, wie gut die verschiedenen Blöcke zusammenpassen. Ob es überhaupt verschiedene Blöcke gibt, oder ob alles aus demselben Material besteht. Ein Gebäude kann eine perfekte Form haben, aber wenn zum Beispiel alles aus Quarz besteht und nicht einmal irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten vorhanden sind, die sich vom Weiß abheben, kann das das Gesamtbild zerstören. Die Blockwahl ist eine empfindliche Sache, man muss versuchen genau das Richtige zwischen zu eintönig und zu bunt zu finden. Beispiel: Meistens ist ein feiner Kontrast sehr gut, zum Beispiel ein eher hellerer, einfarbiger Grundblock, wie Sand, und dunklere Blöcke, wie zum Beispiel dunkle Holzstämme oder Soulsand, als Balken oder Säulen (Sand und Soulsand erzeugen häufig einen "staubigen" und eher "schmutzigen" Effekt, was aber auch nicht immer schlimm ist) Inneneinrichtung: Die Inneneinrichtung kann man fast einklammern, da es sowohl Gebäude gibt, die nicht fertig aussehen, wenn die Einrichtung fehlt. Aber auch welche,' '''bei denen es fast nicht auffällt, dass sie eigentlich komplett leer sind. Die Inneneinrichtung ist auch sehr vom restlichen Gebäude' abhängig. Ein Landhaus wird anders eingerichtet, als eine Fabrik. Aber man kann immer darauf achten wie originell die Blöcke benutzt wurden um Einrichtungsgegenstände darzustellen. Und wie gut die wenigen Möglichkeiten genutzt wurden. 2. Rangverteilung Da es mittlerweile zu lange dauern würde, bis mehrere Admins über ein Projekt abgestimmt haben, hat jeder Admin das Recht alleine Ränge zu vergeben. Ein Spielerrang wird gesetzt mit: /pex user Spielername group set rangname '''Achtung: Im Command wird statt "advanced" "adv" geschrieben, alle anderen Ränge können normal geschrieben werden. Für Ränge von Default bis Master kann auch "/pex promote Spielername 1" verwendet werden. (Default bis Master ist die "Schiene" "1", dieser Command wird auch von Sheriffs verwendet.) Aber welche Projekte haben welchen Rang verdient? Zur Orientierung gibt es die Beispielgebäude (/warp bsprang) Die Bedingungen für die einzelnen Ränge sind: Advanced Ein vernünftiges, gutes Gebäude an dem man erkennt, dass der Spieler ein wenig Erfahrung beim Bauen hat. Skilled Ein sehr gutes Gebäude mit viel Detail, einer guten Form und eventuell sogar einer schönen umliegenden Landschaft. (Die auch in der Plotwelt machbar ist.) Das Gebäude muss zeigen, dass es sich auszahlt dem Spieler Creative Modus in der Hauptwelt zu geben. Von Leuten, die Skilled haben, wollen wir mehr oder weniger, dass sie in der Hauptwelt bauen (Master kann in der Plotwelt nicht verdient werden), daher müssen sie sehr gut bauen können. Master Ein Projekt in der Größe einer Siedlung (Es muss keine Siedlung sein.), mit den gleichen Eigenschaften, wie ein Skilled Projekt (Master kann nicht in der Plotwelt verdient werden, da die Plots zu klein sind.) Achtung: Wenn es eine Siedlung ist, sollten es nicht einfach nur nett angeordnete Häuser sein. Es sollten auch noch Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Straßen, Laternen, Parks oder Plätze vorhanden sein. Ab Maser ist nicht nur auf die Baukünste sondern auch auf das Verhalten des Spielers zu achten. Er muss sehr vertrauenswürdig sein, da man ab Master WorldEdit benutzen kann. Wenn jemand ein akzeptables Master Projekt gebaut hat, aber immer wieder Blödsinn gemacht und zum Beispiel Kleinigkeiten gegrieft hat, können wir ihm den Rang trotzdem verweigern. Elite Im Prinzip die gleichen Anforderungen wie bei Master nur noch besser. Nur die Spieler, welche wirklich gut bauen können, sollten diesen Rang bekommen. (Die Elite des Servers.) Splendid Ein Spieler der Splendid erhält sollte Kreativität bewiesen haben, sich gut benehmen und eine vetrauenswürdige Person sein. Mit Splendid hat man unbeschränkten Zugriff auf den Creative Modus. Artist Artist ist für jene, die etwas Unglaubliches errichtet haben. Voller Schönheit und Details. Ihr Werk sollte einer wahren Sehenswürdigkeit des Servers würdig sein. Mit Artist kann man die Zeit ändern oder Spieler kicken, was eigentlich schon Admin-Rechte sind. Blessed Blessed ist momentan der höchste Rang, den man verdienen kann. Er erfordert etwas, dass uns wirklich ins Staunen versetzt. Die Rangverleihung sollte nur in Absprache mit anderen Admins geschehen und ist wahrlich etwas besonderes. Nur sehr wenige werden diesen Rang bekommen und wenn, dann wären sie onehin wahrscheinlich auch reif für einen Admin-Rang. NOTE: 'Inzwischen achten wir mehr und mehr auf die reine Qualität der Projekte und etwas weniger auf die Größe. Die Frage, die man sich beim Bewerten immer stellen sollte ist: ''Hat das Gebaute den jeweiligen Rang verdient? ''Wenn es nicht besonders groß ist, aber dennoch die Frage mit JA beantwortet wird, ist das in Ordnung. Die Größe eines Projekts ist quasi nur die Größe ihrer "Leinwand" die sie benötigen um uns zu überzeugen. 3. Protecten von Gebieten Wenn ein Bauwerk fertig ist, oder bereits mehrmals gegrieft wurde (und es vom Aussehen her Wert ist protectet zu werden), dann darf der Spieler einen Admin darum bitten es zu protecten. Der Admin hat dann folgendes zu tun: Das gesamte Projekt mit WorldEdit markieren und anschließend "//expand vert"'' eingeben, damit die Markierung vom unteren Rand der Welt bis zum oberen reicht. Dann wird die WorldGuard Region erstellt: /region define Regionsname Besitzer *Als Regionsname kann zum Beispiel "xderp42_haus" benutzt werden, je nachdem um was es sich bei dem Projekt handelt. Bei Städten wird oft einfach der Stadtname verwendet. *Der Besitzer ist der jeweilige Spieler, der das Projekt gebaut hat. Wenn mehrere Spieler an einem Projekt arbeiten, können diese noch mit "/region addmember Regionsname Spieler" hinzugefügt werden. Am Schluss sollten noch die Standarteinstellungen für die Region eingegeben werden, am einfachsten geht das mit: /region setparent Regionsname _ Damit übernimmt die neue Region die Einstellungen der Region ''"_" '(Underline, ohne "").' Die Region "_" ist nur dazu da, um die Einstellungen für die meisten Protections zu definieren. Diese verhindern unter Anderem das Spawnen von Monstern oder das Zerstören von Bildern und Item Frames. Es gibt auch noch die Region'' "-"'' (Bindestrich). Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass in ihr Monster spawnen können. Sie wird zum Beispiel benutzt um Wildnis oder Landschaften zu protecten. Last but not least: die politische Zugehörigkeit der Region und die damit verbundene Farbe auf der Livemap. Die Livemap ist so konfiguriert, dass sie die Protections in der jeweiligen Staatsfarbe anzeigt, wenn der Staat als Besitzer in der Region eingetragen ist. Das erreichen wir mit: /region addowner Regionsname -n re für die Technokratische Republik, oder: /region addowner Regionsname -n fs für die Federal States Der Parameter "-n" sorgt dafür, dass nur der exakte Name "re" oder "fs" eingetragen wird und keine UUID, wie es bei normalen Spielern der Fall ist. Und da ein Minecraft Username mindestens 3 Zeichen lang sein muss, ist es ausgeschlossen, dass ein Spieler mit dem Namen "re" oder "fs" jemals den Server betreten werden. 4. Abwehren von Griefern und Spammern Als Strafen für schlechtes Benehmen werden /mute Spieler, /jail Spieler Jailname, /kick Spieler, /ban Spieler Grund sowie Rangzurückstufungen benutzt. Wann welche Strafen benutzt werden, ist im Prinzip jedem Admin selbst überlassen, aber normalerweise werden Griefer und Spammer sofort oder nach 1-2 Warnungen gebannt. Es hängt auch davon ab, wie lange der Spieler schon am Server ist. Jemand der zum ersten Mal auf den Server kommt und sofort anfängt sich falsch zu benehmen wird wahrscheinlich sofort gebannt, während jemand, der schon länger da ist und von dem wir daher wissen, dass er eigentlich auch vernünftig sein kann, nur gewarnt wird, bevor es zu richtigen Strafen kommt. Oder bei schlimmeren Vergehen erst einen Rang verliert bevor er gebannt wird. Wenn ein Spieler, den wir schon gut kennen, sich schlecht benimmt, benutzen wir manchmal auch temporäre Bans. Beispiel: Jemand verschafft sich mit WorldEdit in einem protecteten Gebiet Zugang zu verschlossenen Bereichen. Aber ein gewöhnlicher Ban gilt in der Regel auf ewig, es sei denn der Gebannte hat eine Unban Anfrage im Server Forum gepostet und diese wurde akzeptiert. Logblock/CoreProtect Im Moment laufen auf dem Server sowohl Logblock als auch CoreProtect, allerdings trägt Logblock keine neuen Daten mehr ein und wird in Zukunft von CoreProtect abeglöst. Das heißt alte Einträge müssen noch mit Logblock gesucht werden, aber neue schon mit CoreProtect. Logblock: Jeder Admin kann mit einer Holzschaufel oder einem Bedrockblock mit Rechtsklick herausfinden, wer, wann, was an dieser Stelle gebaut oder entfernt hat. Mit Hilfe des Rollback Commands können sämtliche Änderungen rückgängig gemacht werden, er ist daher auch sehr gefährlich und sollte äußerst vorsichtig eingegeben werden. Es können verschiedene Parameter eingegeben werden um Umkreis, Spieler, Zeit, Blockart und noch viel mehr zu definieren. Die wichtigsten Parameter sind: player Spielername – Der Rollback betrifft nur Änderungen eines bestimmten Spielers. area Zahl – Betrifft nur Änderungen in einem Radius von Zahl. selection – Betrifft nur Änderungen in der WorldEdit Auswahl. since Zeit – Betrifft nur Änderungen vor Zeit. block oder -nummer – Betrifft nur Änderungen des Blocks oder -nummer. Ein Beispiel: /lb rollback area 30 player xDerp42 since 3 days Dieser Command würde alle Änderungen des Spielers "xDerp42“, in einem Umkreis von 30 Blöcken um 3 Tage zurücksetzen. Achtung: Es ist äußerst wichtig einen Spieler anzugeben, da ansonsten alle Änderungen von allen Spielern des gesamten Servers betroffen wären! Beim Paramater "since“ ''kann statt ''"days" auch'' "minutes“'' oder'' "hours“'' benutzt werden. Es ist egal in welcher Reihenfolge die Paramater eingegeben werden. CoreProtect: CoreProtect funktioniert etwas einfacher. Um Blöcke zu kontrollieren muss nur ''/co i ''eingegeben werden, um den Inspektor Modus zu betreten, dann kann mit Linksklick jeder Block und mit Rechtsklick die Luft vor dem Block oder Interaktionen mit Kisten, etc. überprüft werden. CoreProtect erkennt auch Änderungen, die mit WorldEdit gemacht wurden! Weitere Informationen über genaurere Untersuchungen oder Rollbacks finden wir hier: http://minerealm.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=6781&p=82240